


Winters End

by Bugzoid



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugzoid/pseuds/Bugzoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At winters end the lord commander of the nights watch lies dying as he drifts into death and finds out the truth about his parents but what happens when you have many enemies because of his families name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The kingcrow

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Game Of Thrones or it's characters

The kingcrow

As he lay bleeding out on the ground he saw everything that ever happened to him flash before his eyes his friends his family but one thing that most interested him was a sandstone tower in the middle of the desert where bellowing winds were pushing sand up against the tower. From the upper levels screams could be heard. From the bottom of the tower there was the sight and sound of men fighting blood was flowing through the sand as man after man fell save two Lord Eddard Stark and Lord Howland Reed who had both managed to survive the onslaught from the members of the Kings guard who were at the base of the tower as Eddard went into the tower he saw something that would change him forever.

Beyond the wall  
Awakening from a dream that was almost similar to his brother Jon's, after this happened Bran decided to ask the raven what happened as he walked he could smell and hear the frost slowly coming down around the outside walls of the cave. When he finally saw the raven he asked "why did I see a vision of a battle at a sandstone tower". The raven replied "that tower was the tower of joy and it was a pivotal moment in one of your family members life,these tend to be activated by terrible injuries or worst case scenario death". "But who death would have caused that I know I saw my father could in be from him". The raven stroked his beard for a second before replying."My Ravens have told me that it was a memory from your slowly dying barstard brother Jon snow". Bran began to tear up and chocked out,"How did it happen how did he die." He only said "It's started from its own crows its started from its own crows


	2. Surprising revelations

Disclaimer I do not own game of thrones or any of it's characters

Robb I

It had been one week,one week since everything he had and had worked for had been destroyed or taken from him. Robb Stark looked out over the campsite,out of all of his army his men and his family he was the only one who survived the wedding his wife his mother both dead at the hands of Walder Frey and Roose Bolton who had fled before burning down most of the twins. As Robb walked over yet another hill not knowing where he was going he noticed that the lands were starting to look perfect green many farmers and lots of grain and when he looked back at this event he would see his biggest mistake he ever made continuing to walk.

After one week Robb felt even worse given he had no money he was unable to afford a room in an inn or any food or water so Robb had taken to eating grass or growing grain and drinking water from small ponds that he had happened to come across. After another two days of this he had been found by a large party but Robb did not think much of what was happening until he saw the house tyrell sigil he then thought just maybe he was screwed. He then passed out due to lack of food water and his injuries.

3 Days later  
Robb finally woke up and realised he woke in a comfy bed with sheets over him covered in a rose petal design this plus a green banner on the wall showed that the tyrell's had taken him in and had also patched up his wounds but what Robb really wanted to know was why they had gone to the effort of treating his wounds if he was the enemy,was it just so he could be healthy before they handed him over to the Lannister to face the Kings justice with the thoughts Robb once again drifted off to sleep. The next time Robb woke up he woke up to see three people sitting in different areas if the room one was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen,a fat rich looking man and a older woman who looked quite dangerous Robb's only thought was "Oh crap now I'm in trouble." 

 

Doran I

In the far desserts of Dorne Doran Martell had come to visit the tower of joy one of the places that had caused him and his family some of he most trouble that they had ever been in. The tower was now only a monument no one lived there or came very often other then to come once or twice a year to pay their respects. To say Doran was shocked when he managed to find a secret passageway he was more shocked with what he had found and he said "This is impossible It's meant to be lost." And that happened under the watchful eyes of a blonde haired man.


	3. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie Lannister begins to feel guilt Jon finds something unexpected Robb meets new people and ser barristan makes a choice

I do not own game of thrones or its characters

Jamie  
Jamie looked out over the sparse lands of the capital all he could see was blood, blood and fire and a mysterious hidden woman walking from the flames. As Jamie moved to approach the woman she would appear to move further away, so Jamie followed cutting down mysterious and odd enemy soldiers as he did this. Jamie realised through his surrounding he was being led to the great sept, as Jamie entered he noticed and odd symbol on a banner that looked a lot like the symbol of the seven. All of a sudden Jamie let out a great scream as sword appeared out of no where all of them were stabbing him through different parts of the body until he collapsed with a great scream. As this was happening Jamie saw everything that had ever happen flash before him his childhood his perfect sister who he loved and then the moment he least wanted to see the moment he ran through the mad King the moment that he had lost the respect in the people eyes the moment he was shunned by his fellow kingsgurad 'what would they have done let thousands die to protect one mad man.' As these thoughts went though his mind all of a sudden he awoke gasping for air ' so it was a dream nothing to worry about at all we have beat all who oppose us and have the Tyrell's on our side we are safe.' Despite thinking this Jamie still felt guilty was it because he was betraying an oath to lady stark to bring her daughters back was his oath to a dead woman what was causing this horrible guilt he felt.

\---

Now that he was awake Jamie thought that it would be a good idea to spar for a bit get these horrible pointless guilty thought out of his head, but that's just it are these thoughts telling him something protect the girl their in danger. Jamie didn't know but he knew standing around daydreaming would not help either he needed something to do to occupy himself something that would stop his thoughts from wondering to if Sansa was safe had she been mistreated, is Arya alive or is she dead he just knew he needed out of these thoughts no matter where he was Jamie would continue to have these thought whether it be sleeping fighting guarding he could not stop thinking about the safety of these stark girls and that's when he knew, he had to do something to help but what.

\---

Jon  
The world was blurry as he began to awake he could hear distorted voices to his sides but nothing truly clear nothing was truly clear anymore. As his vision began to clear Jon noticed that he was in a forest but there was no one no voices that he could hear, as Jon rose he noticed large patches of snow covered in his blood. He once again looked down but this time to his bloody stomach ' how am I alive this isn't possible he thought.' As Jon continued to walk further the ice and snow got thicker as he looked into the sky Jon saw a large shaped creature flying around in the distance, as he moved closer he saw the being better and his mouth dropped open " an ice dragon how how is that possible." As Jon moved closer he could see the dragon clearer it had large light and dark blue scales that looked like rather large shards of ice sticking out of its back and body. As Jon kept walking he got close and the dragons head snapped to him deep blue eyes looking into his black.

\---

Robb

As the door to Robbs room opened many thoughts were going through his head ' would they kill him torcher him.' For a second he thought that he could be safe but how could he be safe when he was currently being held by a house that was trying to create an alliance with house Lannister. One of the first things that Robb noticed when the door opened was two women entering one was incredibly beautiful she wore a flowing green dress with many smaller flowers were embroided and spread across the dress in different places. The other woman that was with her was much older wearing a grey dress with a look on her face that did not give much away. As they stood there watching him Robb decided to try and sit up, when he did try pain shot through his back that made him lie back down. The for the first time Robb realised that he was in danger true danger he could not even try to fight if he were attacked it was with these thoughts that Robb lost consciousness.

\---

Barristan 

 

This was not the first time that ser barristan had truly been worried there was the mad kings madness that quite often weighed on him the most but now he was worried word from far away at the wall said that there was a mutiny where Jon snow the just elected lord commander of the nights watch had been killed by his own men. For a moment this event reminded him of the sad excuse of a kingsgurad member Jamie Lannister who put a blade through his kings back, but this was not what completely worried him but what did was the fact that Daenerys was unwilling to spare or work with any house who sided against her family in Roberts rebellion, this deeply worried barristan because they needed these houses and families to help her return to the throne but none wanted to help her given that they would probably be executed for a treason that their parents or family member committed but this was a day where he was truly worried for he knew she would always be stuck across this side of the narrow sea because she could not forgive something that had happened before she was even born. 

\---

As barristan walked into the hall he saw the smiling face of sell sword commander Darrio who was always in his opinion trying to get the queen to be with him and to his great disgust she plays into his hands sleeps with him but this only served to make him more out there in the ways he tried to approach her sometimes eve when her advisors were around now no one can't say that ser barristan was a patient man but Darrio needed to go and go now or else a common sellsword commander may become our King, it seemed no matter what he tried Daenerys refused to see the gran scheme of things whether it be about Darrio or the westeros lords he was worried she would die trying to play queen to people who don't need or want her. It was his guilty shame that sometimes he though about trying to find another Targeryen to follow who might at least be able to think of how to properly rule a kingdom because right now ser barristan sincerely doubted she would live long enough to set foot into westeros.

\---

Later that day when darkness came down ser barristan decided that he would head back to westeros in hopes of finding someone worthy to serve after the council meeting today he has never been so ashamed of someone as he was with her today, he now was beginning to think that the queen he followed Daenerys Targeryen was truly just as mad as her father.


End file.
